


CRAVING

by Crizz



Series: ChangminHo Short Stories Collection [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: Yunho been craving 'something' the entire day but he can't seems to figure out what was it.





	CRAVING

  

 

 

 

Yunho been feeling..slightly _off_ all day.

 

He can’t exactly put his hand on it but~…. his lips feels…  _lonely_  (??) if that even make any sense??

Like he’s craving for  _something_  but doesn’t really know what it is.

 

“Hi hyung~ would you like some pajeon? I brought it from home..”

 

Yunho looks  down at the container in held up in front of his nose by SME’s prettiest artist: Shinee’s Taemin.

 

The pajeon smells delicious.. 

Maybe this is what he’s craving for? It’s been quite a while since he had a homemade food..

 

“Ah.. Thank you Taemin..”

Yunho broke a piece and put it in his mouth eagerly.

 

“S’ok hyung.. you looked like you’re hungry anyway.. So, is it any good?”

 

Yunho chews slowly.

“It’s yummy, Taemin. Thank you..”

 

Taemin smiles happily.

 

Yes, it _is_ delicious but….  **not**  what his palate looking for.

 

*****************************

 

“Yunho.. Yunho!”

 

Startled, Yunho dropped his hand that had been rubbing and pinching his own lips 

“Huh? Oh hi hyung”

 

The older choreographer looked at his most talented artist thoughtfully,

“Hey, you okay? You seemed like you were lost in thoughts or something..”

 

“Uh.. yeah.. yeah, I’m alright. Sorry, where were we?”

 

“Nah, it’s alright.. We probably need a break anyway. Hey, wanna piece of chocolate? Leftover from Valentine’s Day, heh~”

 

“You mean those that you bought for yourself?”

Yunho asked teasingly - reaching over for a piece of strawberry shaped chocolate.

 

“Aish you brat~ I have fans too you know~”

 

“Arasso hyung~.. I’ll keep your secret that your mom bought this instead”

 

“Yah~!”

 

Yunho laughed and popped the piece into his mouth.

Instantly creamy sweet chocolatey goodness melts in his mouth causing him to almost groan out in pleasure.

 

 _Sweet_..

So so sweet..

 

But still..

 

somehow...

 

Not sweet _enough_.

 

“Um Yunho-ya~ I really suggest that you don’t make that face in public. I honestly think you will get kidnap by one of your crazy fangirl or boy.. And don’t make that kind of noise either. You’ll get jumped on in seconds!”

 

“Eh?”

Yunho cocked his head confusedly.

 

“Never mind..”

Choreographer hyung shakes his head in exasperation.

 

***************************************

 

“Hello~.. how’s my favourite Mochichi?”

 

“Oh hey Boa sunbaenim..”

 

Boa make a face at her hoobae,

“Really Yun??  _REALLY_?? Still with the formality?”

 

Yunho smiled,

“Hi Boa..”

 

“Much better. Now tell noona what’s been bothering my cute Mochichi that he keeps biting those lovely lips raw..”

 

“You’re not my noona~”

 

“Not in age~ But in maturity and experience? I’m  _practically_  your grandma, sweetheart~”

Boa grinned and pinch the other’s cheeks affectionately. They’re too close to be bothered with all the  _‘oppa’/’dongseang’_  status plus no matter what, Boa had appointed herself as Yunho’s noona and woe comes to those who dares to hurt her hoobae.

 

Yunho wrinkled his nose at his best friend’s words and pulled away.

“Stop that~.. And no, nothing’s bothering me.. It’s just that.. well.. I kinda having a craving.”

 

“Oh really? For what? Wanna go out and have snack together?”

Boa sat down besides Yunho and leaned back to let the warmth of afternoon sun washed across her face.

 

“That’s the thing.. I don’t know what I’m craving for.. Just feels like my lips all tingling and cold..

and  _empty_.. Weird isn’t it?”

Yunho wrapped his arms around his pulled-up knees up and rest his chin on top of his knees.

 

Boa ‘ _Hmm_..‘ed but didn’t reply.

 

Yunho turned to look at her questioningly.

Boa is almost NEVER silent. She always have something to share - that’s what makes them so compatible with each other.

Changmin said when Yunho and Boa hang out together, no one else could get a word in between the two. They both loves to talk.. a  **lot**.

 

“What?”

 

Boa shrugged,

“Nothing.. I just feel a bit choked up that my Mochichi is all grown up now.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Yundol.. Come, let me treat you to your favourite vanilla ice-cream..”

 

Mmm~

Cold

Sweet

Light.

Sugary  _creamy_..

But _this_ not  **it** either~*

 

************************************************

 

Yunho stares out at the blackened sky and pouring rain and pressed himself further in the small alcove at the corner of the Italian restaurant he was supposed meeting Changmin at.

 

Huddling deeper into his thin jacket, he wonders briefly if perhaps they should just cancel their dinner together seeing as the rain doesn’t seem like it’s gonna stop anytime soon and he doesn’t want his lover to get sick .

Maybe Changmin hasn’t left the KBS building yet..

 

He searched through his pocket for his phone to call Changmin but then remembered in time that he forgot to take it off its charger at home when he ran in and out again that morning after he overslept at Changmin’s place.

 

They each have their place now - apparently after the Japanese show where the MC had questioned why they still living together after 9 years, SME decided it’ll be better for the group’s image if Yunho and Changmin live separately - like normal, other  _straight_  men in their early 30s.

(of course no one actually bought that he and Changmin are just _friends_.. As long as they’re  **discreet** , Soo Man-sshi said that he doesn’t care what goes on between the sheets).

 

They often sleepover at each other’s place that half of Yunho’s stuff are at Changmin’s house and vice versa.

So really, they still kind of living together but with two homes instead of just one.

 

Sighing, he resigned himself to wait for the younger man - praying that Changmin won’t be long and he would dressed appropriately for the wet and cold weather.

But then, this is  _Changmin_  we’re talking about here..

Chances are, he would not only dressed as if he’s going on Antartica Exploration tour but he would also bring and extra coat and a scarf or two for Yunho..

 

In spite the miserable feeling of cold raindrops trickling down his neck, Yunho can’t help but smile at the thought of his lover.

‘ _Always the boy scout_ ’

he thought fondly.. 

 

“Hey, sorry I was late. Stupid traffic. You’ve been waiting long?”

 

At the sound of his lover’s voice, Yunho turned around with a wide grin on his face.

Greeting dies at the back of his throat as he took in the other’s appearance.

 

It doesn’t matter that they are practically living in each other’s pocket most of the time, doesn’t matter that he knows he has Changmin in the way that no one else had or ever will have..

Each time he lays eyes on the maknae, he never fails to take Yunho’s breath away.

 

Changmin is so damn  _gorgeous_..

 

And not in that typical pretty boy looks that every other idol seems to have.. But just.. _everything_ about him is gorgeous.

 

That smirk, those huge  **HUGE**  eyes, that tall model-esque body - coupled with Changmin’s dry wit and sarcastic nature that has everyone else intimidated by the man except Yunho who thinks his beloved baby is very amusing indeed (ok, so he’s a bit bias~ can you blame him??)

 

Just like now: simple assembling of red turtleneck, peacoat, washed out jeans (though Yunho was there the day Changmin bought it and he knows how damn expensive the jeans really is) and a big bright yellow umbrella in hand, Changmin looks like he just stepped off the haute couture runway.

 

Surprisingly there’s no scarf around his neck but…

 

Yep,  _there_  it is:

The tail end of a scarf stuffed in the coat’s pocket.

 

“Hey, I brought a scarf for you just in case you forgot yours.. which you really did, didn’t you?”

 

 _Bingo_.

 

Yunho can’t help but feeling like a teenage girl in love. And people wonder why he giggles so much when Changmin’s near.

 

Changmin looped the lavender scarf around Yunho’s neck and pulled him close - rest their foreheads together, breaths mingling,

“Hey you.. Miss me?”

 

“You know I always do.. You didn’t wake me this morning so I was running late~ _AND_  you didn’t kiss me goodbye.”

Yunho pouts and pressed closer against the other’s chest- Mmm… _muscles_ ~*

 

“Aww.. Sorry baby.. You look so peaceful so I want to let you sleep a little longer.

Plus I was a bit hard on you last night. Let me make it up to you now..”

 

Changmin gently pressed his lips against Yunho’s before drawing away slightly and draw his tongue lightly across the other’s lips.

His hands cradling Yunho’s head, he sucks on the luscious bottom lip until the older man starts whining for more and pulled Changmin closer around the neck.

Both thumbs stroked the side of Yunho’s neck and the underside of his jaw softly - silently begging the man to part his lips.

 

And the moment he does, Changmin dives in like he’s dying of thirst and Yunho’s wet dark cavern is the only oasis that could soothe his parched throat.

Running his tongue along his Yunho’s, Changmin then gently coaxed the other’s tongue into his own mouth before lightly sucking it, gently wrestling with it and playfully tugging at it.

 

Tongues swirling and licking and no matter how many times they kissed before,  **each** kisses feel like it’s their first and with delight they explore each other all over again.

 

They parted when the need to breathe overwhelms their senses.

Panting with forehead still against resting together, they playfully nuzzling and nudging at each other’s noses.

 

Yunho ran his tongue over his own lips.

 

Sweet

Tangy

Merest bitter hint of that ‘ _black, half-sugar_ ’  **ridiculously** expensive coffee his lover loves so much

 

And most importantly:

That unique ‘ _purely Changmin_ ’ taste~

 

‘ _Oh._.’

 

Yunho smiles sweetly up at Changmin as he realized what he had been unknowingly craving for all day.

 

Changmin cupped Yunho’s face between his hands and squeezed those slightly chubby cheeks - causing his lover’s lips to pucker like a fish.

“Nope. No. You are not allowed to smile like that to  _anyone_  aside from me ever, understand? Only **_I_**  can see that kind of expression on your face, promise?”

 

Yunho laughed, leaned upward to peck his lover on the nose and dances out of his reach - into the drizzling rain,

“You’re too adorable Changmin~ Come on, hurry up! I’m hungry..”

 

“Yunho... Hyung! Hey you forgot to promise me.. and it’s  _raining_ , we have to use the umbrella!”

 

All Changmin got as an answer is just another peal of laughter ringing like silvery bells and he himself can’t help but chuckling as he follows his lover running down the road - umbrella be damned~*

 

 

 

**~finis~**

**Author's Note:**

> \- Kissing scene is so hard to write ;__;. Just bulldozed my way through there~ fail! 
> 
> \- I'm still in the midst of figuring out the mess that is my Wordpress blog. After I'm done, please feel free drop by and say Hello~ :D. For now, you can reach me at my Tumblr (@changhomin-hatsukoi)


End file.
